Survivor
by Chumunga64
Summary: He was the lucky one...


***** based on a scene in the anime where Kirishima looked alive*

He didn't know what happened.

It looked like everything was gonna be okay. Mt. Lady, Best Jeanist, Gang Orca, and Tiger were standing proud in victory over the dozen defeated Noumus. The day was saved and the heroes outsmarted and defeated the League of Villains.

Then it happened.

He activated his quirk instinctively to protect himself and it was still painful, it felt like all his nerves were being pulled through a paper shredder. His eyes slammed shut in response to the excruciating pain that he was experiencing.

"Holy shit did you guys feel that?"

He was met with silence

"Hey guys what gives-"

He turned around and saw what happened to them and vomited. They were _mangled_ beyond belief. Limbs were twisted, blood was seeping out of every orifice, they looked really bad. What the fuck had happened?!

He fainted.

He woke up in a hospital bed. Judging from the way the sun was brightly beaming into the room, he had been there for at least a day.

"You're awake…"

"Mr. Aizawa? What are you doing here-"

Aizawa cut him off "What were you doing?" there was a bubbling fury in his voice

"I don't-"

"What the hell were you doing?!"

The jig was up. He had to tell Aizawa the truth. "We went to try to save Bakugou…It was completely my idea so please don't punish anyone else!"

Aizawa's eyes widened in horror "Who else went with you?"

"It was me, Midoriya, and Todoroki. Iida and Yaoyorozu tagged along to make sure we didn't do anything stupid."

Aizawa became silent for a moment before leaving the room. There was a emaciated blonde guy waiting for him outside of his room. It looked like the blonde guy was crying, maybe he had a terminal disease and this was his last day on earth? Surprisingly, Aizawa stopped to have a talk with him before leaving.

The television in his room was working and it was on one of the 24 hour news channels. It was a typical hospital room T.V, the ones that were perpetually on mute unless you asked a nurse to turn the sound on. The fact that there was no sound didn't matter because what was on the screen didn't need any noise to convey its message.

" **NATION MOURNS FOUR UA STUDENTS WHO WERE CAUGHT IN THE BLAST"**

There were pictures of the four students in questions on the screen as the text burned into his retinas. He couldn't believe it, it was Midoriya, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Iida. They were the ones that the news was talking about. The feed on the bottom of the screen read "new reports that a fifth student who was at the scene was taken to a local hospital where he is in stable condition. The reports say that the student in question is Eijirou Kirishima"

The realization of what he had done dawned on him. He got four people killed because he wanted to play hero when he was in over his head.

As soon as Kirishima recovered he was summoned to UA. It was difficult to go through the front door when throngs of journalists and protesters were at the the gates. The rest of his class was there as well and they were all staring at him as he passed. Some like Uraraka and Jirou had venom in their eyes as they looked at him. Others such as Shouji and Tokoyami's had a look of sympathy in their eyes.

There was a council of school staff members in Nedzu's office. Kirishima never stepped foot in that room before and he couldn't have thought of any worse circumstances for his first visit to the principal's office.

As soon as he stepped in Nedzu informed him that he was expelled immediately. Kirishima opened his mouth to argue but he held his tongue. What could he say?

As the redhead stepped out of the room to wallow in self pity, he spotted a familiar face.

"B-Bakugou?"

"What the _fuck_ did you do?"

"We...I tried to save you…"

"That was your idea?"

"Yeah...it got out of hand."

"Out of hand?! People are dead because you decided to come save me! What the fuck were you thinking?! Is this another one of your "manly philosophy" bullshit?!"

Bakugou clenched his eyes shut. "I told Deku not to save me because I knew what would happen and you still somehow convinced him to…"

Bakugou walked away.

Kirishima went to confront his former classmates. He owed them an explanation. As soon as he caught with him Uraraka started screaming at him. She was furious and he couldn't blame her. She screamed at him

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! THEY'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

She lost two of her closest friends because of him and the berserker tears streaming down her face only added to his guilt. Jirou's reaction wasn't that different and she had to be held back by Ashido and Hagakure.

Shouji and Tokoyami blamed themselves. "If only we tried harder to dissuade you from carrying out your mission…" Shouji shook his head.

"It's all my fault I was too stubborn. I got four people killed because I felt bad that I couldn't do anything to prevent Bakugou from getting kidnapped."

"Todoroki and Midoriya helped save from Dark Shadow and I couldn't return the favor." Tokoyami looked like he was on the verge of tears himself.

"So...I take it your expelled?"

"Yeah Tsu...I shouldn't have expected anything else."

"The school is actually going to be closed until further notice" that was Hagakure speaking "I don't think it's ever going to be open again. I don't know what will happen to hero society either"

Hagakure had a point. The public's trust in heroes was at an absolute low. UA was done for as well.

The next few days were a blur for Kirishima. A funeral was held four the four dead students. He didn't know much about it but from he had heard the Yaoyorozu family paid for everything. From afar he could see Uraraka try her hardest to comfort Midoriya's mother.

He didn't even think of the family members that would have to deal with what he had done. He couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a child or a sibling. He was too selfishly absorbed with the idea of being a man

He didn't know what to do.

What _could_ he do?

 ***** **This was way different than my usual comedic works and I felt weird writing all this character death. As a result I felt that it came out a little rushed...***


End file.
